A three-dimensional memory device has been proposed. The three-dimensional memory device includes a stacked body of multiple conductive layers including a word electrode layer and a selection gate layer. A memory cell including the word electrode layer as a control gate and a selection transistor including the selection gate layer as a control gate are connected in series in a stacking direction. The memory cell to be written is selected by the selection transistor.